


It's Rude To Flirt With Your Medic

by xikra1648



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Kinda, Lance is trying, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reader is just clueless, Romance, that's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: 'Don't flirt with your medic' was a rule that everyone learned in the Garrison Academy.  It wasn't in the official rules, but every seasoned officer would say it was just a bad idea to get involved with your medic.  You could be friends, but a relationship gone wrong could end in disaster.That was one of the rules Lance was willing to follow without question, even if he considered curfew to be more of a suggestion, until you came along.  He just couldn't help but flirt with you.





	It's Rude To Flirt With Your Medic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an OTP prompt I found on Pinterest (it was originally posted on Tumblr as most OTP prompts are) but I changed it around a bit. I couldn't use the original dialogue word-for-word because it would have made Lance look like an ass with no boundaries, and that's just not him.

# It's Rude To Flirt With Your Medic

 

Being a medic was already hard enough.  Being a _field medic_ for the _Paladins of Voltron_ was a goddamn _nightmare_.  Seriously, what in the hell had you ever done to deserve this?  You were generally a nice person.  You minded your own business.  You had nearly perfect scores in your classes.  It’s not like you had any family to be mean to, a lifetime in the foster system made sure of that, and you didn’t have any bills or debts.  So, just what in the hell had you done to deserve _this_?

You were just trying to mind your own business.  You generally stayed in the lounge, legs crossed as you sat on the couch and read one of many books you’d managed to track down across space.  Most of what you read was about xenobiology, there was no telling just who or what would end up in the Med Bay and you needed to be prepared, and this time you were in the middle of a fairly complicated tome regarding a race you were _certain_ you’d never seen before.  They had a minimal skeleton, minimal physical form to be honest, and the electric current that ran through them was an additional complication you could – potentially – have to work around.

“Well hey there beautiful.”  You didn’t even need to look up to know it was Lance who stepped down from the upper floor lining the back of the couch and practically jumped into the previously empty seat next to you, “You know, you don’t have to keep studying all the time.  You’re already brilliant enough to light up a room.”

It was a step up from his usual material, based on an actual character trait instead of physical trait, but the constant flirting was…

It wouldn’t be so tiring if he didn’t flirt with every other breathing female, save for Pidge and eventually Allura.

“My god, you’re such an idiot,” you sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose before turning to the Blue Paladin and questioning, “Has anyone ever told you it’s rude to flirt with your medic?”

Lance didn’t skip a beat, a confidant smirk on his face as he tilted his head just so and shot you that same look he’d give you every time he wanted to charm you.  “What can I say?  You’ve been inside me so many times, I’d like to return the favor.”

“Wha…you…that’s…” you sputtered as you _felt_ the heat running up your neck and across your cheeks and ears, “Giving you stitches and shots isn’t the same thing as…where do you even come up with this stuff?”

“What can I say?” Lance leaned back and draped his arms along the back of the couch as he answered, “You inspire me, beautiful.”

“Alright…”  You looked at Lance like he had just lost his damn mind.  There was nothing beautiful about you.  You’d stopped wearing makeup for anything other than some sort of diplomatic meeting or those damn publicity events, your hair was constantly tucked into a messy bun with loose strands sticking every which way, you were constantly exhausted, your sweatshirt had old bleach stains on it, your jeans were ripped, and your oversized t-shirt dated back to _middle school_.  There was _nothing_ beautiful about you except your ability to make prescription level pain meds you’d only find in a hospital.

“I’m gonna go…I’m still not convinced that crazy isn’t contagious.”  You got up, taking your book back to your room with you as you left the nutty Paladin back on the couch, completely ignoring the fact that he was watching you leave.  The second the pneumatic door shut behind you, Lance heaved a heavy sigh and slumped onto the couch.

 _Seriously?_   Those were his best moves!  He liked you!  He _really_ liked you!  You were smart, and kind, and great with the victims and refugees you’d treat when you followed the Paladins into the field.  His damn heart _stopped_ when he saw you caring for those kids and babies on the last planet liberated from the Galra, that smile on your face as you kept the children completely calm as you treated them and the way they chased after you – just as smitten as _Lance_.

Why couldn’t you just… _get it?_


End file.
